1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular fluorescent lamp manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly to a head structure for use in a single machinery for accomplishing both the basing process and the seasoning process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the ratio of fluorescent lamps to the lighting goods used in general houses is remarkably high. Among them, circular fluorescent lamps are used at a high ratio. The manufacture of such circular fluorescent lamps includes as its final process a basing process for mounting a base in the gap between the ends of a glass tube which is formed into a circular shape and a seasoning process for lighting the lamp for a preset time so as to stabilize the lamp characteristics. Generally speaking, those two processes have conventionally been performed with the use of respective special machineries. And, it is the actual circumstances that the inter-processes, i.e., the unloading and loading of the special machineries from and with the annular glass tube resort wholly to the manual operations. As a result, the conventional manufacture cannot be free from the difficulties such as the time waste accompanying the transportation of the annular glass tube, the increase in the number of workers and the reduction in working efficiency due to the separate operations and accordingly raises the production cost of the lamps.